Lecciones de historia
by Nombre
Summary: Hijikata no se esperaba que esa máquina no fuese lo que parecía y por accidente acabó con Sougo en un sitio que nunca había pensado visitar
1. Chapter 1

**Ni gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Capítulo 1**

Hijikata Toushirou, vice comandante del Shinsengumi se despertó temprano esa mañana, aunque habitualmente siempre lo hacía hoy era un caso especial.

Por fin iba a capturar al líder del Joui.

Gracias a la investigación de Yamazaki el Shinsengumi encontró por fin el escondite de esos rebeldes que tanto le molestaban.

—Hijikata-san! Confiaba en que hoy no despertaras, me has decepcionado...—aquel era Okita Sougo, en teoría era su subordinado y estaba obligado a obedecerle, eso era lo que tendría que hacer, pero aquel sádico disfrutaba molestándole a la menor oportunidad, pero lo peor eran sus intentos diarios de asesinato.

—Cállate idiota, hoy tenemos una misión muy importante y no puedo dejar que tus estupideces la arruinen.

—Muere Hijikata.

—Muere Sougo.

Después de aquella discusión, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, Hijikata se dirigió al lugar donde tenía que llevar a cabo la misión.

o-O-o

Él y algunos otros miembros del Shinsengumi esperaban el momento adecuado para tender una emboscada.

Pero nadie apareció.

De repente una flecha cayó dirigida directamente a la cabeza del vicecomandante demoníaco, eso inició una larga lluvia de proyectiles de los que se tubieron que resguardar mientras cambiaban posiciones para iniciar la defensa a un ataque sorpresa.

Yamazaki había caído en un señuelo y el Shinsengumi fue la víctima de su propia trampa.

Les superaban en número, el Joui contaba con un gran número de soldados que atacaror con fiereza a la policía de Edo.

Fue una batalla larga y confusa, los dos bandos parecían en igualdad de condiciones y la batalla desgastaba por igual a policías y a revolucionarios.

Pero los oficiales estaban más experimentados en ese tipo de batallas.

Consiguieron hacer retroceder a los numerosos rebeldes y ambas fuerzas, extenuadas, se prepararon para el último y decisivo choque.

Entonces fue cuando llegó el líder enemigo. Katsura Kotarou jefe de los rebeldes y uno de los llamados "últimos samurái" aprovechó el agotamiento de los dos bandos para enviar refuerzos y forzar una retirada en el Shinsengumi.

La misión que tanto habían preparado fracasó.

o-O-o

Hijikata se encontraba en el parque, pensando en el último fracaso del Shinsengumi.

Aquel hombre, Katsura le estresaba.

Parece algo normal que el líder del enemigo, sobre todo después de arruinar una estrategia, te provoque odio. Pero no era eso lo que Hijikata sentía, aquel hombre le sacaba de sus casillas y su simple existencia le parecía un estorbo, su personalidad era tan ridícula que cada vez que era superado por él se sentía estúpido.

Esa sensación sólo se la podía producir otra persona más a parte de Katsura.

Ese era el Yorozuya. Para Hijikata aquel hombre era la persona más vaga, desagradable e infantil que podría encontrarse en el universo.

Aquel hombre, aunque lo quisiera aparentar, no era un samurái desde su punto de vista...

¡No, no lo era desde ningún punto de vista!

Bebía, tomaba excesos de azúcar, leía la shonen jump, se hurgaba la nariz...

¡Y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que siempre tenía!

¡Ni siquiera usaba una espada de verdad!

Y sin embargo aunque odiase admitirlo, Hijikata le debía algunas por haber protegido al Shinsengumi.

¿Como podía aquella parodia de samurái superarle?

Se sentía furioso consigo mismo cuando se paraba a pensarlo, el había pasado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba. Pero aquel idiota seguía estando por encima.

Y sentía que eso era injusto.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza comenzó a andar con desgana hacia su cuartel general cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un misil dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¿¡Estás loco Sougo!? ¡Casi me matas!

—Esa era la idea Hijikata-san.

—Ahora no estoy de humor Sougo, ¿no tienes nadie a quien torturar?

—Deberías estar agradecido Hijikata-san he pospuesto mis torturas pendientes para hacerte compañía-dijo este con sarcasmo.

—Déjame en paz sádico—le contestó el vicecomandante con más mal humor del que pretendía—. Voy a comprarme un cigarro.

Hijikata se acercó a la máquina e introdujo la moneda, pero el tabaco se quedó atascado.

¿Es que todo el universo está hoy en contra mía?

Pensó él, y enfadado le dio una patada al aparato que le había robado su billete.

—Hijikata-san, ten cuidado. La máquina no tiene culpa de que seas tan inútil— dijo el otro mientras observaba como su superior se desgañitaba contra la máquina.

Él decidió que sería mejor para él y para su imagen pública que dejase de parecer tan violento así que se calmó, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que después de darle una patada con más fuerza de la requerida no podía sacar el pie del agujero de la máquina.

Intentó tirar, pero se dio cuenta de que cuanto más lo hacía más atascado se quedaba.

Algo tiró de él desde el fondo del aparato y se calló al suelo. Esto provocó obviamente la risa de Sougo, que parecía disfrutar ampliamente del espectáculo.

—Vaya Hijikata, Sabía que eras torpe, pero nunca pensé que la máquina te ganaría.

—Cállate Sougo! Esto es serio. Parece que algo tira de mi.

—Tranquilo Hijikata—dijo el sádico mientras se acercaba—yo te ayudaré.

Mientras decía esto, el capitán del Shinsengumi comenzó a patear la cabeza de Hijikata para meterla hacia adentro.

—¡Eres imbécil! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Ayudar...—respondió Sougo.

—¡Lo estás empeorando!—dijo furioso el vicecomandante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la mitad posterior del cuerpo dentro del aparato, pero lo más alarmante era que debajo de él sólo había vacío.

—Lo siento vicecomandante—la voz que puso su subordinado no le inspiró ninguna confianza a Hijikata—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero es que tengo que tengo labores que hacer en el cuartel general y si mañana no están acabados Kondou-san se enfadará. —dijo éste mientras se daba la vuelta. —Hasta luego Hijikata-san.

—¡Espera Sougo maldito!—Hijikata estaba casi inmovilizado, pero cuando Sougo ya se iba a apartar de su alcance recordó lo que llavaba en el bolsillo.

"Esposas" pensó entonces.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos consiguió esposar su muñeca al tobillo de Okita.

—Jajaja! Ahora no tienes más remedio que sacarme de aquí.

—Que pena... Bueno siempre podré contarles a todos como tuve que rescatarte de una máquina expendedora.

—Cállate y tira.

Los dos policías intentaron tirar hacia afuera, pero de repente una gran fuerza llevó a Hijikata al interior del aparato, arrastrando consigo a Okita.

o-O-o

Se levantaron en medio de una superficie algo boscosa.

Lo primero que hizo Hijikata fue liberar su mano y el pie de su compañero. Lo segundo fue preguntarse dónde rayos estaba.

—Hijikata-san ¿sabes donde estamos?

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa?

— Bueno al menos este es un buen lugar

—¿Para qué?

—Para que mueras Hijikata-san ¿Para qué otra cosa?

—¡Muérete tú!

—Tranquilos—dijo una voz grave y desconocida. Detrás de ellos apareció un Amanto con apariencia de perro—moriréis los dos.

Los dos policías se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia y comenzaron a pelear con un grupo de cuatro Amantes que cargó contra ellos.

—Los samurái sois tan estúpidos ¿Creéis que nos podéis ganar?

No sois más que simios semidesarrollados que siguen un código de conducta.—continuó el que había hablado, mientras lanzaba estocadas contra los policias—¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que esta guerra no tiene sentido? Pronto nosotros mandaremos sobre vuestro gobierno y habitaremos vuestras ciudades.

El fin de esta guerra se acerca y pronto vuestros líderes caerán.

—¿Guerra? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Hijikata—

—¿Estais fingiendo no saber nada? ¿Nos tomáis por idiotas?—dijo otro Amanto—¿dos samuráis armados en medio del campo de batalla y pretendéis que nos creamos que no sabéis nada?

—Hijikata-san antes de seguir con lo que estábamos acabaremos con estos molestos perros.

—Tienes razón Sougo.

Los agentes del Shinsengumi comenzaron a atacar. Los Amanto eran más resistentes de lo que pensaban y aunque al final consiguieron la victoria quedaron exhaustos y algo heridos.

Sougo apuntó al cuello de un Amanto con su espada.

—Ahora contestame ¿dónde estamos ahora mismo?

—¿Enserio sois tan...—antes de que el Amanto pudiera continuar Sougo apretó más su espada contra la garganta, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriese por ella.

—Solo quiero la respuesta.—el Amanto tragó saliva antes de hablar mientras sudor frío le recorría la cara

—Estáis en la guerra de Jouishishi, en medio del campo de batalla.


	2. Chapter 2

∆Comentario del autor∆

¡Hola! Antes de nada quería dar las gracias a todos los que decidieron darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Esto es lo primero que escribo así que me hace mucha ilusión que lo leáis.

¡Gracias por dejarme compartir mi fanfic con vosotros!

Aoi97 y Nightmare96: Muchísimas gracias por la review, la verdad es que no me las esperaba, vuestros comentarios me animaron a continuar, además mantener la personalidad de los personajes es una de mis prioridades y me alegra haberlo conseguido. ¡Espero que os siga gustando!

o-O-o

Capítulo 2

(Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

...

—¿En la guerra del Joushishi?—repitió confundido Hijikata—Esa guerra terminó hace años. Oye Sougo ¿No crees que le has golpeado demasiado fuerte?

—O a lo mejor hemos viajado en el tiempo Hijikata-san—contestó Sougo a modo de burla.

—¡Eso es estúpido! A lo mejor sólo has hecho mal tu trabajo Sougo—le respondió éste.

—Creo que mi teoría es más probable...— dijo Sougo.

Hijikata respiró hondo, esa conversación no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte, probablemente sólo le produciría dolor de cabeza, su situación no tenía ningún sentido, habían sucedido cosas extrañas con la llegada de los Amanto a Edo, pero aquella situación era simple y llanamente absurda ¿En la guerra del Jouishishi? ¡Imposible!

—Sougo ¿recuerdas que pasó después de caer en esa máquina?—Sougo se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

—La verdad es que no Hijikata-san. Sólo recuerdo levantarme después ¿Insinúas que la máquina nos trajo hasta aquí? ¿A la guerra de Jouishishi?

—¡Ni siquiera sabemos si lo que dijo este perro pulgoso es cierto!

Además ¿Una máquina expendedora que en realidad es una máquina del tiempo? ¿Quién podría pensar semejante cosa?

o-O-o

—Achís

—Kintoki ¿no habrás cogido un resfriado verdad? Jajajaja- Dos hombres conversaban como si nada pasase mientras participaban en una sangrienta batalla. Estaban colocados espalda contra espalda y rodeados por un gran número de Amanto. Pero no sentían miedo. Ellos eran parte del grupo que, en el futuro sería conocido como los "últimos samurái", las personas que intentaron defender la Tierra de los alienígenas cuando ya se había abandonado toda esperanza.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así Tatsuma.—el luchador que contestó tenía el pelo plateado, y parecía más molesto por el comentario de su compañero que por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¡Esta será vuestra última lucha samurai!—gritó el general enemigo.—¡ataquemos con todo!

—Pero verdaderamente —prosiguió el humano —Estos Amanto son un dolor en el trasero ¿No crees Tatsuma?

—Tienes razón Kintoki será mejor acabar con esto pronto.

Los dos samurái alzaron sus espadas mientras el ejército enemigo se acercaba, y cuando estaban a una distancia adecuada avanzaron con rapidez hacia las líneas enemigas.

Antes de que sus oponentes pudieran reaccionar ya habían descargado sus espadas contra ellos, sin parar uno tras otro acababan con los Amanto en un torbellino de sangre y acero.

Era una imagen sobrecogedora, era como si el tiempo se detuviese, pero a la vez era demasiado rápido para poder verlo.

El grupo de Amanto no era rival para ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarse y pronto de la batalla sólo quedaba un recuerdo que a cualquiera se le haría muy difícil de olvidar.

En pie sólo quedaron los luchadores rebeldes.

—Tatsuma— dijo entonces el samurái de plata— Creo que por hoy ya hemos hecho bastante. Encárgate de avisar a Zura y a Takatsugi. Yo te cubriré la retirada por si vienen más bastardos alienígenas.

—De acuerdo Kintoki. Nos vemos.

o-O-o

—Bueno Hijikata-san, entonces ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

—Lo primero es averiguar si el perro sarnoso dice la verdad, pero tenemos que tomar medidas de precaución, porque si estamos de verdad en la guerra será un problema.

—Por supuesto Hijikata-san, — Hijikata casi no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo, en el momento en el que Sougo dejó de hablar descargó la espada directamente hacia la cabeza de Hijikata.

—¡Sougo...— su frase fue inmediatamente interrumpida, una segunda estocada pasó en dirigida al mismo punto, pero esta vez desde otro ángulo, y así otras dos veces más, hasta que Hijikata interpuso su espada entre el y Okita —¡Ya basta! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

—Hijikata-san, dijiste que había que tomar precauciones. Y si alguien descubre que estuvimos peleando en la guerra nos expulsarían del Shinsengumi. Así que decidí cortarte un poco de pelo para que parecieses otra persona.—Contestó el samurái más joven de una forma que incluso parecía razonable.

—¡¿Te crees que soy imbécil?! ¡ibas a por la cabeza!

—Eso también contaría como un cambio de imagen ¿No crees Hijikata-san?—Respondió Sougo.

—¡Sougo maldito!

—Muere Hijikata.

—¡Muere Sougo!—Después de un largo intercambio de insultos Hijikata pensó que quizás Sougo tendría razón (no en lo de cortarle la cabeza) pero si en que si descubrían que habían estado en esta guerra luchando contra Amanto, aunque fuera en defensa propia, se meterían en un gran lío.

Por eso, aunque no estaba seguro de si de verdad estaban en la guerra Joui lo mejor sería prepararse para la peor situación posible, además si al final resultaba no ser cierto sólo parecería un estúpido disfraz, o en el mejor de los casos conseguiría (si Sougo no se fuera de la lengua) convencer a sus compañeros de que estaba en algún tipo de misión de infiltración.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y usar el kabuto de un Amanto para cubrirse la cabeza.

Eso ocultaría lo suficiente, al menos entre todo ese caos.

—Vaya Hijikata, enhorabuena ahora pareces más estúpido que de costumbre.

—Cállate y cámbiate Sougo.

Sougo lo imitó, gracias a las nuevas prendas ocultaban parcialmente su rostro, haciéndolos más difíciles de reconocer, al menos a simple vista.

Decidieron avanzar.

o-O-o

Después de andar un rato llegaron a una zona bastante despejada, y decidieron esperar allí antes de dirigirse hacia otro lugar.

Entonces fue cuando Hijikate se acercó y decidió que definitivamente ya no estaban en Edo.

La zona estaba vacía, en lo que a seres vivos se refería.

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, y no sólo de Amanto. También había cuerpos de algunos samurái.

Al principio el vicecomandante pensó que ese había sido el resultado de un choque entre los samurái y los extraterrestres, pero al fijarse descubrió que los rebeldes habían sido asesinados por algún equipo de élite, las armas no se correspondían a las que usaban los Amanto. Pero lo más impresionante, y a la vez sobrecogedor era la presición con la que aquellos cortes estaban hechos.

—Mira Hijikata-san—dijo Sougo interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, —parece que alguien aquí ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—La verdad es que son cortes muy precisos— admitió Hijikata— mejor será que nos sigamos moviendo, estaremos más seguros.

o-O-o

No tuvieron buena suerte.

Mientras intentaban alejarse del centro de la lucha se toparon con un grupo enemigo.

Se colocaron y empezaron a pelear.

Era un grupo de doce o trece alienígenas, les rodearon y comenzaron a descargar estocadas sin piedad.

—"Al menos"—pensó Hijikata—"no son los responsables de la faena de antes, si lo fueran no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad'

Los agentes del Shinsengumi se protegieron bien y consiguieron defender sus posiciones durante bastante tiempo, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

Las heridas de su anterior batalla les pasaron factura.

Aguantaron a duras penas y se llevaron a muchos por delante hasta que ya no les quedaron fuerzas, ya podían ver su derrota.

Hijikata ya estaba resignado, pero de repente vio a alguien acercarse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó con los tres Amanto que el vicecomandante tenía delante. Entonces se fijó en quién era el que les había salvado. Hijikata lo conocía.

"No puede ser él" —pensó intentando convencerse a sí mismo—"es imposible "

—Hijikata-san—dijo entonces Sougo que se encontraba de espaldas a la persona que ahora andaba hacia ellos.—¿Qué fue eso?

—Sougo...—empezó a decir Hijikata— Es él

Entonces la persona dio un paso al frente.

—No es "él"—comenzó con un aire ofendido el individuo que había interferido en su pelea—es Katsura.


	3. Chapter 3

∆Comentario∆

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de ir con el capítulo me gustaría que supierais que esta parte es la que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora.

Llevo toda la semana estrujándome el cerebro para buscar una manera adecuada de expresar lo que quería escribir.

Así que me gustaría especialmente que opinarais si podéis.

Aoi97: Me alegra que volvieras a hacer una review!

Me agrada saber que te gustó.

Y pienso esforzarme para actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Soreto: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, intentaré acabarlo con todo mi esfuerzo, así que esperó que tú también lo sigas leyendo.

¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos!

(Ni gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

...

Hijikata se quedó mirando al hombre que se encontraba delante de él, era increíble, pero ahí estaba. Ese samurái era el mismo que aquella mañana intentaba matarlos, Katsura Kotarou.

Su primer impulso fue esposarle. Pero en el momento que intentó levantarse sintió un gran dolor en su costado, al llevarse las manos a la herida Hijikata se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando más de lo esperado, sus heridas eran bastante graves.

Sougo no se encontraba en una situación mucho mejor, no podían ganar.

En ese momento sucedió algo inesperado.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Katsura mientras se acercaba a mirarle la herida.

¡Era de locos! ¿¡Por qué les ayudaba!?

De pronto se dio cuenta.

El Jouishishi.

Aquella persona había peleado ahí, era parte de los samurái que se resistieron contra los invasores y al verlos seguramente pensó que eran sus aliados.

—¿Acaso no os llegó el mensaje?— continuó el líder rebelde ajeno a las miradas de escepticismo de sus interlocutores—Por hoy podemos retirarnos, vamos al cuartel para descansar y curar a los heridos.

"¿Curarnos?"—pensó Hijikata.

Eso les convendría, estaban muy heridos y en medio de una guerra, si ni siquiera podían andar bien ¿Cómo pensaban salir de allí con vida? Estaba seguro de que él no los había reconocido y necesitaban atención médica, rechazarlo sería demasiado arriesgado.

Pero lo más importante ¿Qué harían después de que sus heridas fueran sanadas?

Hijikata valoró sus opciones.

Podía intentar huir después, pero eso no garantizaba que no volviesen a encontrarse con más Amanto como los que tuvieron que enfrentar, o peor aún, con los responsables de la masacre que presenciaron.

Por otro lado si se unía al ejército samurái tendrían más aliados y atención médica hasta solucionar su problema y encontrar la forma de regresar a Edo.

Así decidió que aunque no soportase al líder del Joui no se encontraba en posición de negarse, hasta que no encontrasen una salida, tendrían que amoldarse a la situación.

Los dos miembros del Shinsengumi se levantaron a pesar de sus heridas ayudándose de las espadas.

Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

En ese momento Katsura continuó.

—De todas formas ¿Qué hacíais tan alejados? ¿A qué pelotón pertenecéis?

Hijkata se quedó helado ¿Qué le contestaba? Les habían atrapado con esa pregunta, si respondía mal podrían llegar a perder la cabeza, no ¡La perderían con toda seguridad! y si no se decidía pronto Katsura empezaría a sospechar.

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer?

En ese momento oyó la voz de Sougo.

—No pertenecemos a ninguno. — contestó en voz baja mientras una pequeña sonrisa de resignación surcaba su rostro haciendo la expresión triste de sus ojos más notable

Pero vinimos aquí porque los Amanto.

Ellos...—contaba Sougo elevando mas su voz y apretando el mango de su espada mientras intentaba adoptar una postura más autoritaria a pesar de sus lesiones—invadieron el lugar donde vivíamos y mataron a nuestros familiares porque se opusieron a su opresión —Continuó el capitán con tristeza y a la vez frustración.—Por eso cuando nos enteramos de que había samuráis que aún se oponían a los alienígenas decidimos hacer todo lo posible para ayudar aunque no fuésemos lo suficientemente buenos para unirnos a ellos. —siguió este mientras elevaba su tono.

Pero ahora que ya estamos preparados podremos pelear con vosotros para vencer a esas bestias —concluyó el policía.

Hijikata estaba de los nervios ¿Quién se creería algo así? Es cierto que Sougo era un experto en manipulación, pero eso era una guerra, los espías seguramente serían muy frecuentes y las medidas para contrarrestarlos también.

¡No iban a aceptar a nadie porque sí!

¡Estaban perdidos!

Entonces fue cuando escuchó hablar al líder rebelde.

—Ya veo—dijo con voz temblorosa.

Al principio el policía pensó que estaba furioso, pero entonces vió su expresión.

—Os guiaré a nuestra base, estoy seguro de que podréis vengaros de esos bastardos.— dijo Katsura conmovido por la historia del "pasado" de las personas a las que había salvado mientras se secaba los ojos.

Hijikata estubo a punto de gritarle ¿En serio era tan fácil? ¿Como podía ser tan idiota y que los Amanto no lo matasen? Es más ¿cómo es que el Shinsengumi no lo ha atrapado aún?

Así los dos samurái se dirigieron al cuartel rebelde guiados por uno de sus líderes.

o-O-o

Llegaron a un edificio escondido entre una cordillera de poca altura. Estaba rodeado por un pequeño bosque. Parecía preparado para cualquier tipo de asedio, ya que tenía un pozo bastante grande y una extensión de terreno para abastecerse.

Parecía estar construido a partir de un viejo dojo abandonado desde hace años.

El edificio en sí mismo parecía bastante pequeño, pero era suficiente para el número de personas que había.

Hijikata pensó que eran muy pocos para haber causado tantos problemas, pero como ya había experimentado algo similar con su líder decidió esperar antes de juzgar la armada a la que ahora pertenecía precipitadamente.

Entraron en una sala amplia. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de luchadores malheridos, también había algunas personas cuidando de ellos, andaban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los más graves.

Pero tal era el número de pacientes que necesitaban tratamiento que sólo se les estabilizaba antes de pasar al siguiente.

Hijikata entonces tuvo resentimiento por haber aparecido allí sin tener nada que ver (ni con ninguna intención de participar) en la causa rebelde.

Así que esperó a que la mayoría fuesen aliviados.

Les vendaron las heridas y les acostaron para que permaneciesen en reposo.

Después de algún tiempo se sintieron bastante recuperados y abandonaron aquella sala.

Encontraron a Katsura cuando recorrían un pasillo. Éste los llamó para que se acarcaran.

—Hola, ya veo que tenéis mejor aspecto ¡Me alegro!

Os presentaré a los otros líderes de este ejército—dijo orgulloso Katsura—Así decidiremos dónde podéis colocados

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación. Allí había dos personas más.

Hijikata reconoció al instante a una de ellas.

Parecía más joven, y sus dos ojos estaban descubiertos. Pero aún así le fue fácil adivinar quién era.

Se trataba deTakasuhi Shinsuke un criminal buscado que al igual que Katsura había dejado su nombre en la historia gracias a esa guerra.

El otro hombre que había en esa sala no le sonaba. Pero algo le decía que si en la actualidad seguía vivo seguramente le causaría de alguna manera problemas al Shinsengumi.

Aquello era como una reunión de gente problemática.

Pero por ahora no podía permitirse otra situación, así que respiró hondo preparándose para lo que vendría.

—¡Oye Zura!—exclamó Takasugi—Llegas tarde.

¿Acaso te perdiste por el camino?

—No es Zura, es Katsura— le contestó este— y tenía que esperar a que saliesen de la enfermería.

Además tampoco soy el último.

—Jajajaja—intervino el otro— tienes razón. Aunque tampoco es muy difícil conseguir eso jajajaja

Hijikata se sorprendió bastante ¿No eran aquellos los líderes de esa revuelta? ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan despreocupada?

¡La disciplina era algo vital en el comportamiento de un samurái, y la actitud de un superior se refleja en sus subordinados!

Él lo sabía y por eso la puntualidad era una de sus normas básicas.

¿Quién podría ser tan descuidado y llegar tarde en una situación como esa?

Repasó mentalmente los nombres de las personas que había ahí.

Faltaba el conocido como Shiroyasha, el destacaba por ir totalmente vestido de blanco, cubierto de sangre y desaparecer después de la guerra. Algunos rumores decían que seguía vivo, pero Hijikata no lo creía.

Después de ver los problemas que causan el resto de sus compañeros ¿quién iba a creer que alguien así se esfumaría sin más?

—De todas formas—continuó el líder del Kiheitai—podemos seguir sin él.

¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

Hijikata iba a contestar cuando de repente la voz de Sougo le interrumpió.

—Él se llama Oogushi—respondió el capitán mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa a Hijikata.

El vicecomandante estaba de los nervios.

¿No tenía suficiente con que el Yorozuya le llamase así?

¿Hasta qué punto Sougo quería molestarle?

Hijikata suspiró. Esa iba a ser una entrevista muy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota del autor∆

¡Hola! Quería deciros que me alegró de que sigáis esta historia y sobre todo que me encanta que escribáis vuestras opiniones sobre ella.

Me animan mucho en intentaré contestarlas siempre.

Aoi97: Exacto jajaja esperó que te siga gustando

Soreto: ¡Muchas gracias!

Catanoe: Me alegro de que te guste y espero solucionar esos errores, escribo desde mi móvil así que a veces es difícil poner un buen formato. A veces también cometo fallos por culpa del corrector, pero intento mantenerlos al mínimo.

¡Agradezco vuestras reviews muchísimo!

A parte de eso también quería deciros que estoy preparando un pequeño one shot para San Valentin, espero poder publicarlo, ya que el romance no es lo mío.

o-O-o

(Ni gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen)

...

—Oogushi-dono—dijo Katsura mientras apuntaba su nombre en una libreta que había guardado en su manga.

Hijikata estaba muy enfadado.

Sabía que Sougo se pasaría toda la entrevista inventándose estupideces sobre él, pero si negaba algo los samuráis sospecharían.

Le tenía acorralado.

Pero dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Y él se llama Soichiro —siguió Hijikata mientras miraba como reaccionaba el capitán.

Éste no se inmutó, lo que hizo que el vicecomandante se molestara aún más.

De esa forma pasaron el resto de la entrevista, diciendo disparates el uno del otro cada vez más ridículos y en voz más alta hasta que les dijeron que podían irse.

Los agentes del Shinsengumi abandonaron el lugar del encuentro dejando solos a los tres samurai.

—Zura ¿Pretendes que nos hagamos cargo de estos novatos? —preguntó Takasugi.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —le contestó el otro— Pensé que podían ayudar. La verdad es que no estamos pasando por el mejor momento, no deberíamos rechazar nuevos reclutas porque sí.

—¿Pero los escuchaste? No se lo tomaban en serio.

¿Quieres tomar responsabilidad de alguien así?

—Jajajaja No seas tan duro Takasugi — intervino Sakamoto — sólo les falta un poco de experiencia.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el líder del Kiheitai— ¿Pero cuál de nosotros se ocupará de eso? Yo no puedo aceptar a unos principiantes entre mis tropas, me estorbarían.

—Sólo son dos—le contestó Katsura

-¿¡Entonces por qué no te ocupas de ellos tú!?

Además fue idea tuya. Deberías cargar con las consecuencias.

—¡Desde cuando funciona esto así! Yo tampoco puedo adiestrar a los nuevos—respondió el samurái de pelo largo— Que se los quede Sakamoto.

—¡Oye a mí no me metas en esto!

Yo soy el que proporciona las armas, no el que entrena a los soldados.

—Pues alguien tiene que hacerlo— volvió a decir Takasugi

o-O-o

Los dos policías estaban a solas en una habitación esperando nuevas órdenes.

Hacía ya más de una hora desde que se habían ido de la sala.

Durante ese tiempo antes de entrar allí Hijikata había estado hablando con algunas personas que estaban en la base rebelde, gracias a ellos, pudo conseguir bastante información útil sobre la organización del ejército en el que ahora estaba internado.

Estaba liderado por cuatro comandantes (de los cuales ya había conocido a tres) y dividido entre pelotones.

Cada comandante contaba con al menos tres pelotones. Pero no todos tenían el mismo número de soldados.

Takasugi Shinsuke lideraba el grupo más grande y mejor entrenado de todos, el Kihentai.

El segundo ejército mejor considerado entre las tropas era el de Sakamoto Tatsuma, no estaba tan bien organizado como el otro pero también contaba con muchos combatientes.

El tercero era el de Katsura y el último el de Shiroyasha.

Al parecer esos dos dirigentes contaban con el mínimo número de soldados y preferían pelear solos que con muchas tropas respaldándoles

Hijikata se detuvo a pensar en el espectáculo que habían dado durante la entrevista.

Llegando a la conclusión de que si bien eran aceptados entre esos revolucionarios no serían colocados en las líneas de combate.

Todo eso sería culpa de Sougo.

Porque aunque era verdad que si no salían de la base estarían más seguros tampoco tendrían la libertad de poder investigar como volver a Edo.

Además si no estaban entre los que peleaban el tipo de ropa que estaban utilizando no tendría ningún uso práctico, se tendrían que quitar los disfraces y tarde o temprano terminarían reconociéndolos.

—Sougo —empezó el vicecomandante— tenemos que empezar a pensar en la manera de regresar.

Cuando se giró hacia él descubrió que el bastardo se había quedado dormido.

¡Le tenía harto! ¿Tambien iba a vaguear en medio de una guerra?

—¡Sougo! —gritó Hijikata— despierta idiota.

—Tranquilo Oogushi-san —dijo mientras se desperezaba— te recuerdo que no estás de servicio.

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! Además ¿Oogushi? ¿¡En serio!?—inquirió gritando el segundo al mando del Shinsengumi

—Bueno, cuando te inventas algo lo mejor es alejarse lo menos posible de la realidad, y como estás acostumbrado a responder a ese nombre...— le contestó el capitán con voz inocente.

—Esto debe parecerte muy gracioso ¿No?—dijo el otro mientras encendía un cigarrillo, aunque sabía que tenía pocos decidió que ese lo necesitaba.

—La verdad es que sí Oogushi-san— admitió

—Cállate Soichiro

—Muere Oogushi

—Muere Soichiro

Así los dos policías comenzaron a discutir hasta que algo les interrumpió.

o-O-o

Entre tanto un debate bastante peculiar se llevaba a cabo en el pasillo, dos personas estaban hablando mientras se acercaban con paso ligero hacia el lugar donde estaba teniendo lugar la otra pelea.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que hacerme cargo yo?—preguntó uno de ellos, parecía algo molesto por el tema que estaban tratando

—Lo decidimos en la reunión, además ahora mismo eres el que menos tropas tiene —le respondió el otro que estaba bastante tranquilo.

—Aprobechasteis que no estaba para cargarme a mí el trabajo ¿Verdad? Apuesto a que fue idea de Takasugi.

—Eso ahora no importa —los dos se pararon delante de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la disputa.

El samurái con el pelo más largo llamó a la puerta.

—¡Oogushi-dono, Soichiro-dono! Vengo a presentaros a vuestro comandante, a partir de hoy formaréis parte de su pelotón —dijo mientras el otro suspiraba resignado.

Hijikata se giró hacia la entrada pensando que había tenido algo de suerte, Katsura no iba a ser el que les dirigiera. No le había tocado la persona más estúpida posible como su líder temporal.

Él y Sougo se acercaron. El vicecomandante abrió.

Vio a las dos personas que había detrás, las reconoció, a las dos.

Se quedó sin palabras.

Cerró la puerta, haberse encontrado con Katsura era lógico. Estaban en la guerra Joui y él había participado en ella también.

Pero esto era imposible, ni de broma ¡Iba en contra de toda lógica! Tenía que ser algún tipo de confusión, por supuesto. La vista le habría jugado una mala pasada.

Volvió a abrirla.

Eran dos samurái de más o menos la misma edad, uno de ellos (pelo largo y negro, estatura media, ojos aceituna y expresión seria) era Katsura y el otro parecía algo más alto, aunque eso podía deberse en parte a su pelo abundantemente rizado, que resaltaba por tener un color blanco muy fuera de lo común.

Tenía unos ojos rojos y profundos, resaltaban con el resto al ir todo vestido de blanco.

El Yorozuya estaba apollado en la pared mientras adoptaba una pose nada elegante al urgarse la nariz.

Hijikata dejó caer el cigarrillo, definitivamente decidió que hoy no era su día.


	5. Chapter 5

∆Comentario del autor ∆

Antes de nada quería disculparme por dos cosas muy importantes, la primera es lo que tardé en publicar este capítulo.

La verdad es que empezaron los exámenes y no encontré tiempo y cuando lo tenía, no se me ocurría nada por el estrés que tenía ás, el día que decidí ponerme enserio, en el laboratorio de química me quemé la mano derecha por agarrar un hierro sin enfriar, y por la tarde me ardía bastante y no pude escribir.

La segunda cosa por la quequería pedir perdón es por lo poco que pasa en mis capítulos.

Me dí cuenta al releerlos hoy para inspirarme un poco después de tanto sin tocar la historia.

Esto es porque me gusta mucho resaltar todo lo que siente el protagonista con toda lasituación en la que está, porque eso es de lo que saco casi todo.

Después de este rollo que puede que no os haya interesado, y lo comprendo, iré al grano.

Sakataginkox3 : Sí, se supone que es antes. La razón es que así me parecía más divertido jajaja

Soreto : Muchas gracias, siento mucho haber tardado!

Aoi97: Jajaja ¡Espero que te guste!

-O-o

(Ni gintama ni spersonajes me pertenecen)

...

Sakata Gintoki estaba bastante molesto, justo cuando había conseguido regresar al cuartel le estaba esperando Zura con ese estúpido encargo, le encasquetaron a dos soldados nuevos, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabían si tenían algún conocimiento con la espada.

Todo eso iba a ser un gran dolor en el trasero.

Era verdad que le hacían falta más personas, pero de ahí a obligarle a adiestrar a unos completos desconocidos había una gran diferencia.

Estuvo discutiendo con su compañero hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los novatos, y como vio que el otro samurái no cedería decidió resignarse.

Abrieron la puerta, la volvieron a cerrar.

¿Estaban de broma? Finalmente descubrieron la entrada.

Eran dos individuos, uno más alto que el otro.

El de menor estatura tenía unos grandes ojos de color rojo apagado.

Lo miraba con una expresión de tenue sorpresa, aunque también podía ser algo de curiosidad.

Por el contrario su compañero (ojos azules y pelo negro con un largo flequillo) tenía el rostro desencajado de la sorpresa, pero lo más extraño de todo era que además parecía enfadado.

Eso puso de mal humor a Gintoki.

¿No lo querría como su líder?

¡Ni que él hubiese querido tener que cargar con ellos!

Además no había hecho nada (por ahora) que justificase esa actitud hacia él, nunca había visto a ninguno de los dos.

¿Sería por su pelo?

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le molestaba su pelo?

¡Ni que él hubiera tenido la culpa de nacer con un pelo tan rizado!

—Oye —dijo Gintoki irritado mientras avanzaba hacia el recluta y ponía una expresión un tanto ridícula—¿A que viene esa cara eh?

Hijikata no se lo creía, pero no cabía duda, el maldito peinado era inigualable.

Aquel samurái tenía que ser el yorozuya

¡Ese idiota planeaba molestarle hasta en el pasado! ¿O era él el que se había metido donde no le llamaban?

De cualquier manera ¿Por qué cada vez que le pasaba algo extraño tenía que aparecer aquel imbécil de por medio? Su enfado aumentaba cada vez más.

Era como si alguien le estuviera gastando una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

El hombre de pelo plateado le seguía mirando con aquella cara, Hijikata no lo aguantó más

¿Acaso aquel vago adicto al azúcar estaba pidiendo una paliza?

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea se dio cuenta de un hecho bastante preocupante.

Katsura les estaba presentando a su líder, les presentó al yorozuya.

Por lo tanto... ¿¡Aquel impresentable era su nuevo líder!? Hijikata comenzó a sentirse intimidado por aquella situación.

No podía ser. ¿Estar bajo sus órdenes?

¡Antes muerto! Pero lo peor de todo era que eso es lo que pasaría si se negaba después de haber ido tan lejos. Aunque saber que iban a tener que obedecerle aumentaba la irritación del vicecomandante.

En el momento más crítico Katsura interrumpió

—Tranquilízate— dijo dirigiéndose a Gintoki—

Estos son Oogushi-dono y Souichiro-dono—el samurái de pelo largo señaló a los dos agentes del Shinsengumi consecutivamente, el luchador de pelo plateado retrocedió y, aunque seguía molesto no continuó con la disputa—Este es Gintoki, uno de los líderes de esta rebelión, también conocido como Shiroyasha.

—Zura, ya sabes que no me gusta ese apodo— interrumpió el otro

—No es Zura es Katsura— protestó este.

El policía estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

Parecían conocerse desde hace bastante tiempo.

¿Que tipo de relación tendría el yorozuya con ese fugitivo en la actualidad?

¿Y con Takasugi?

Aunque si algo tenía claro es que cuando volviese a Edo el inútil se iba a enterar.

Sougo interrumpió la conversación con una amplia sonrisa y una ligera mirada hacia Hijikata

—Será un honor estar bajo su mando ¿Verdad Oogushi-san?— habló el capitán.

¡Aquel bastardo se lo estaba pasando en grande!

¿Quería acaso que los descubrieran?

¿O su única meta en la vida era molestarle?

—Perfecto— contestó el samurái de pelo más largo— Entonces desde este momento formáis parte de la revolución que liberará a la Tierra de los Amanto.

Bienvenidos al ejército del Jouishishi

o-O-o

Se olvidaron de ellos completamente, esa noche no volvieron a ver a su "líder" no era que Hijikata quisiese estar con el yorozuya ni mucho menos, simplemente era que como mínimo pensaba que les presentarían a sus otros compañeros, pero parecía como si después de haberlos colocado en sus filas no les importa se lo más mínimo su completa integración en las tropas.

Después de el encuentro que tuvieron el samurái les dijo que por ahora permaneciesen en esa habitación.

No les volvieron a contactar y ya era completamente de noche.

Esto hizo que Hijikata probase un hecho irrefutable que descubrió durante el encuentro.

El yorozuya era el mismo antes y después, y le sorprendía como había llegado vivo a Edo.

Tampoco entendía todo el misterio y respeto que circulaba al rededor del nombre de Shiroyasha, porque por lo que había visto antes y ahora, ese samurái era el mismo inútil adicto al azúcar que deanbularía por el distrito sin nigún destino en particular que el vicecomandante llegaría a conocer y tanto le llegaría a molestar en el lugar de donde venía.

Hijikata sabía que aquel hombre no mataba nunca fuera cual fuera la situación y aunque su propia vida estuviera en juego. Ahora suponía que está situación fue lo que motivó su posterior conducta de usar una espada que no dañase la vida de sus oponentes.

Aunque también estaba ese atisbo en su personalidad que muy pocas veces había llegado a ver y que le hacían preguntarse exactamente cómo era ese hombre realmente.

Pero no se lo imaginaba de ninguna manera aniquilando sin piedad a los soldados enemigos, inspirqndo terror en ambos bandos y haciendo honor a todas las historias y rumores que había sobre él.

Por lo tanto eso tenía una fácil explicación.

Estaban en una guerra y una de las tácticas más usadas era la de inspirarle miedo al enemigo.

Y convertir a cada uno de los mejores espadachines (porque a pesar de que al vicecomandante le costase admitirlo sabía que era así) en leyenda parecía una medida inteligente.

El vicecomandante suspiró.

Aquella situación se volvía cada vez más y más confusa y abría la puerta a una serie de preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza.

Nunca había visto a ese hombre intentar nada contra el gobierno

Y aunque había imaginado que el samurái de pelo plateado tubo que tener un pasado difícil de olvidar no pensó en nada de estas dimensiones.

Y entre estos y otros mucho pensamientos rondando su cabeza se quedó dormido.


End file.
